When golfers are hitting the ball from the tee, it is important that the clubface is orientated perpendicular to the direction in which the ball is intended to go. Otherwise, the shot will send the ball off target. When addressing the ball, the player will typically look along the line the ball is intended to travel to the target area and then down at the ball. As soon as the player looks down, he/she has to rely on their memory of the direction of the line to the target area. Thus, there is always a compromise between being able to see the target area and the direction in which the ball needs to travel and seeing the ball and clubface.